legends_of_magics_and_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse the Disaster
Apocalypse the Disaster is the ultimate force behind all evil in the ''Legend of Mystical Heroes'' series, and the creator of the Darkness. Apocalypse returned in Legend of Mystical Heroes: SuperChargers as the true main antagonist. "All shall fear and obey me! I am APOCALYPSE THE DISASTER!" :—Apocalypse the Disaster. Appearance :Voice actor: Ike Amadi (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Attributes: Gallery Personality Apocalypse is manipulative, and as its power grew, it begins to develop an actual personality and form. It has a deep and somewhat sultry voice, first appearing to only want to satisfy Kaos's desire for power and as long as the Sky Eater fed Apocalypse more magic. In the end, Apocalypse proved to be more evil and ruthless than Kaos was, as while it did want the subjugation of the world, Apocalypse was even more megalomaniacal and was perfectly satisfied with destroying an entire world to command the universe, and relied on blackmail and aggression to keep Kaos's loyalty. Despite its cruel behavior, it still appears to have a slight sense of humor when taunting Kaos about his mother, and was willing to face the Mane Six and the Avenge Landers in a duel without resorting to cheating to prove its superiority. Relationships Friends/Allies *The Darkness Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers In SuperChargers, before it was first damaged by the Core of Light, Apocalypse's power was said to be able to "shatter mountains and entire islands with casual disdain". In addition, it was able to summon black spiky vines, fire large laser beams from its mouth, and use dark tentacles that damaged its target with a sizzling noise. Being fed enough Magic in present day, it wasn't at full power, but seemed to have some form of telekinesis to interact with control panels near it and immobilize its foes. Using the Sky Eater's energy and structure, Apocalypse's powers increased greatly, giving it the ability to alter the interiors of a Rift, summon laser-shooting crystals and create Shadow Guardians. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past When the Ancients were eagerly exploring the universe using the Rift Engines, one of them, namely Lyric, had accidentally created a sinister rift engine that opened a portal to a forbidden world. From this portal emerged Apocalypse and The Darkness, who proceeded to wreck havoc and unleash dark forces across world. The Avenge Landers of old held back the Darkness minions of Apocalypse until a solution was made known when the Ancients created the Core of Light, which repelled Apocalypse and the Darkness to the dark corners of the under realms. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Unknown Species Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:The Darkness